Around
by Yaoimelody
Summary: AU. LavaShipping. For so long, Kai had liked Cole from afar after their first not-so-good run-in during kindergarden. Now that he had a chance, what could go right or wrong for them?


"Okay class, today we have a new student," the female kindergarten teacher said in her overly cheerful vocals. The entirety of the class was now resting their beady eyes on the new boy that showed up halfway through the year. This was new and different. "His name is Cole, so please be nice to him."

The dark-haired boy sat down in the only empty plastic chair, and ignored all the constant attention like it was a disease. The spiky brunet next to him couldn't stop looking, "Hi, I'm Kai!" So finally Cole glanced over awkwardly as the teacher started passing out blank sheets of paper. He was cut off though as the teacher went on to request they draw their favorite thing of the day with the coloring supplies stationed at their plastic long tables. Immediately Kai went in to snag some colored pencils and slowly the new student did the same.

They were either allowed to hand in their art or keep it for themselves. Only Kai kept his, because he felt it was important. The red-adorned was glad it was recess and followed the younger out happily, and they moved over to the swings. Still the art was sloppily folded up and hiding in the jeans pocket, but maybe that was better…

Cole started up swinging with this odd child, "Um, why are you following me?"

It took a moment, "Oh, 'cause you're cool."

"You don't know that," countered the darkly dressed boy, trying to ignore the laughs of happiness from the other. He had no idea what to expect.

There was a soft sigh, "I just know! Dad says when I find someone I like, that I'll think they're really cool."

The opposite felt a light flush cover his cheeks, "But we're only five, Kai. You don't know that."

Kai looked disinterested in that comment. It grew quiet again, until, "Will you marry me?" Then the boy got up abruptly and walked off, leaving the other flabbergasted.

Glaring, Cole got up too, but instead moved to where he noticed a nice sized rock, and decidedly threw it. It hit the older in the back of the head, causing him to deter his movement. "You're a jerk, Kai!" But as the said boy tried to walk back with a bunch of picked common flowers to prove his love, despite the pain, "Go away, stupid!"

And so with that, the two boys never were the same, all because of a misunderstanding…. Right?

~Eleven Years Later~

Kai peered into the mirror, trying out different smiles. He smelled nice too, with the fancy new deodorant he purchased to woo just about anyone. Perhaps even a certain raven-haired he'd had his eyes on for the last eleven years. Despite the misunderstanding, the brunet figured they could still work it out. They only ever passed glances, but mostly glares from Cole.

Being stubborn, the younger refused to accept any sort of conversation at all. It sounded childish, but lately it must be about something else as well. Cole would be even more in his shell, and not even attempt to acknowledge anything around him in the social settings of the high school. He didn't appear to have any friends, while the older had plenty. It wasn't very convincing to see the teenager staring blankly at some random book during lunchtime, clearly unable to focus for some reason.

The brunet was glad the other's home was nearby, or there would be a problem. He wasn't a stalker or anything like that, because Cole had been living in that same house for how long? It was on the route towards school, so they both walked to it. Talk about awkward and disheartening. Lately the dark-haired had been home from school, but why?

Leaving his little house, Kai decided it was time to investigate. Making sure that the plastic black roses were still in his grasp, he left to go see his long-time crush. After a few minutes, he reached the doorstep and rang the doorbell for the very first time. It had some cheesy dinging, and quickly opened to the figure of what appeared to be Cole's father. "Is Cole home?" Questioned Kai, flashing a slight smile to get rid of the nerves.

"Oh, did Cole finally make a friend?" It wasn't mean, but highly excited. That sounded crude to say of a son, but perhaps it was true. At the nodding reply, the adult stepped aside and pointed up the stairs. "His room? …You can't miss it." Then he grasped the tanned wrist as an afterthought, "Please don't be to harsh on him for not coming to school, it isn't his fault."

'What did that mean? Isn't this just a cold or fever?' The brunet shrugged to himself and nodded to the nervous parent, continuing on his way up the staircase. It was cool, with all the décor filling the place, but there was one door without anything on it. Figuring it was none other than his crush of quite some time, he eagerly opened the door.

Cole was currently on his bed, checking something on his lower arms quietly. Finding there was an inhabitant at the doorframe, he shoved the long sleeves back down his thin arms. It was clear he wasn't that mad, but still wary, "Why are you here?"

Gulping a bit, Kai replied, "Can't I check on you?"

"No," snapped the younger, "because you're such a jerk. All you ever do is stare at me and be stupid about it. Just talk to me, idiot." Noticing he wasn't getting a rise, "Are you deaf? I said-" Suddenly Kai rushed across the room and shoved the shorter to lay back down onto his plush bed, shutting him up.

The brunet sighed, "If you'd actually let me. And stop being so stupid yourself," he dropped the flowers by the others face, "I so like you, it isn't even funny. And thanks for throwing a rock at my head; it only made me like you more Cole." Before the opposite could get out a fierce retort, "I was getting you flowers, but you couldn't see that I guess."

Not giving up, Cole leaned up and forced the other to sit back, "What makes me special? Get over me… I'm… not a good option."

"Get over you? I'd much sooner get burned alive, which I bet you'd love to do…" Was it just Kai, or were their faces getting closer?

"It was on my bucket list actually," sarcastically murmured Cole, but then they froze from any further movement. Until they suddenly felt the need to quickly close that nuisance called distance. It wasn't slow either, like they were already far into a dating relationship and could do this. But Kai noticed the arms coming up to wrap around his neck, and reached out a hand to stealthily grab one and bring it into his vision. He lifted the sleeve despite the surprised expression, and nearly let his jaw drop with shock.

There were many scars either crisscrossing, pale, or a deeper reddish hue. Instead of saying anything, Kai understood now. The younger was fragile and very sensitive, not having an outlet and making this how to go about letting it all out. He knew the other was a fierce bullying target, and the brunet tried his hardest to get the jerks away from his crush… Though it appeared he believed their stinging comments and jokes, which made him feel like a failure.

Cole spluttered out excuses, but it was obvious he had no cats or whatever else being babbled. He shut up after feeling warm lips being pressed against the scars lightly. It shocked him to see Kai eagerly and softly kissing around the patch of ruined wrist. He felt selfish and stupid for even doing any of this, but he was also helpless. He feared what the bullies said was true, but the thing that got him….

Was the idea that Kai was desperate to even want anything to do with him true? It was proven false at this moment especially. The other sleeve was slowly tugged up, showing the scars weren't so bad, but newer. This caused a hurt expression from the older, but Kai moved to shower the other wrist with light kisses as well. "…I don't deserve this, Kai."

The brunet snorted lightly, and moved his head up to kiss his long-time love on the lips, "You deserve everything, Cole, don't forget it."

The younger nodded and allowed their foreheads to touch gently, and grasped the black roses. It was odd how the other knew he adored them somehow, but how? Was Kai really that observant and strange? "Kai I-"

"Hey, you never answered me." At the confused stare because of being interrupted, "Will you marry me, Cole?"

At the rolling of eyes, he laughed and pecked the other quickly. He'd have to take this slow. Every day would be nice for Cole, and he'd make sure of that for real this time.

((A/N: Sorry if something in here upsets you, but it's just something I wanted to do after thinking of it randomly. I'm not trying to hurt any feelings or trigger anything here, but don't take it lightly either. LavaShipping kinda fit in whatever this should be categorized as...

*If NinjaGo is really getting cut, then Cartoon Network and the creators/Lego people (both?) should seriously consider the fanbase they have going... But it's their decision and if they don't finish it, then I will through my stories. ...I'm either making you mad or making you happy right now, depending on who you are, haha c:*))


End file.
